


Teleporting home for Christmas

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Christmas Party, Gen, Justice League Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Bruce is at a Justice League Christmas Party, but he is mostly awkward and alone, so his kids come to kidnap, uh I mean, rescue him
Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575688
Comments: 13
Kudos: 325





	Teleporting home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr (also @schrijverr), hope you pop in and say hi!

Batman was standing uncomfortably in the corner of the Justice League Christmas party. He had wanted to skip it and patrol, but his kids had insisted he go claiming that “it was good to hang out with friends now that he finally had them”.

So instead, he just stood there and watched the others have fun as he tried to give off a don’t-touch-me aura, so that he would be left alone, because he didn’t feel like socializing at all. He wondered why he even went, he could be home now or on patrol, where he could listen to his kids squabble over the comms. Bruce sighed, he didn’t want to be here.

He got out his phone and texted Dick: _\- How is everything down there?_

Dick shot back: _~ Nothing big_

_~ You enjoying yourself?_

_\- No, help me_

_~ Hahahahahahaha_

_\- :(_

_~ Bye B, socialize!_

And then Dick was offline and Bruce was all alone at the party once more. He looked around, but tried not to make eye contact. He sighed once more and let his thoughts drift off to Alfred's hot coca, which is the best.

He only let himself be snapped back to his actual place instead of his dream-scape where he was sitting next to the fireplace when the teleporter whirred to life and a gaggle of people appeared. 

Immediately the whole League was on high alert, but Batman let his guard drop when he recognized the people there. They were all in costume, but also Santa hats or reindeer antlers. His kids, his idiot kids, his sweet but also idiots kids. 

Superman didn’t know them of course, so he yelled out: “State your names. What are you doing here and how did you get here?”

Jason yelled back: “Were the bat bitches and we are here to kidnap your human.”

This did not help them at all. The League got into a defensive stance around Batman, while his kids all slapped Jason. Barbara said: “Why are you an idiot?”

Dick turned to the League and said: “Don’t listen to him. We didn’t come to kidnap B, we came to collect him, because he was sad and lonely.”

Bruce face-palmed and pushed past Superman and asked: “Why are you all here?”

“You know these people?” Superman asked.

“Sadly.” Batman replied, while looking at his kids.

“You want an honest answer? Or a nice answer?” Barbara asked.

Bruce thought about it before saying: “The nice answer.”

Barbara grinned and Bruce briefly regretted his choice, then she said: “We missed you and you looked sad on the security camera feed that Red Robin hacked,” “Sup” “so we decided to come get you.”

“And who is patrolling?” Bruce asked.

“Spoiler and Signal.” Barbara told him.

“Well this has been nice, but I want hot coca and home made cookies, so can we go now?” Jason said.

“Yes, Batman.” Damian opened his mouth, “They looked delicious.”

Bruce sighed and asked: “Is this the honest answer?”

The matching grins told the truth and Bruce sighed and turned back to the Laegue. He said: “I know them, don’t worry. I’ll just go and I see you all tomorrow.”

“You sure, Batman?” Superman asked.

Batman nodded and started herding all the kids out of the room. Once they were gone Flash said: “Was it just me or was that strange?”

Green Lantern shrugged and said: “Kinda, but we have seen weirder… I think?”

“Hm, true.”

~

“ALFRED!!!!” A chorus of voices yelled.

The butler stuck his head around the corner and saw all the kids along with Bruce, now all in soft sweaters and sweatpants, stepping out the BatCave. They had collected Stephanie and Duke as well and now Dick and Jason were chanting: “COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!”

Barbara was rolling her eyes at them, but the rest just looked excitedly at Alfred. Alfred smiled fondly and got out the plate, everyone cheered and dove upon the cookies.

While they were all happily stuffing their faces Alfred walked over to Bruce and said: “They all missed you, Master Bruce.”

Bruce looked at them and said: “And I them. What do you say about some hot coca?”

“Sounds like an excellent plan, Master Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ya'll!! <3


End file.
